


A Very Gangsta Holiday Part 2: New Year

by justalittlebitof



Series: A Very Gangsta Holiday 2020 [2]
Category: Gangsta. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Pre-Relationship, pre-alex, worick pining lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28435860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justalittlebitof/pseuds/justalittlebitof
Summary: It is New Year's and Worick wonders what there is to celebrate in his life. Nicolas gives him something to celebrate.
Relationships: Worick Arcangelo & Nicolas Brown, Worick Arcangelo/Nicolas Brown
Series: A Very Gangsta Holiday 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082837
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	A Very Gangsta Holiday Part 2: New Year

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of my project "A Very Gangsta Holiday" where I post various fics for the holidays of 2020 for the Gangsta fandom. Fics are one-shots unless stated otherwise, and not connected. Check out stayd0gs.tumblr.com for art and to support me in my fanwork! Also check out the other fic(s) in this series!
> 
> Happy Holidays!

"A new year, huh?" Worick mumbled around his cigarette, peering over the ledge of the apartment window as his smoke floated into the night sky. He looked down at the alley, and didn't see much to celebrate around here. Sure, at the club things were grand and dandy, but here..

Another year. Another year of sex work. Another year of Nicolas running rampant to pay their bills, because on his own Worick couldn't do it. Another year of jobs for The Handymen.

Another year of killing, if he had to.

Worick felt an ache in his right eye.

Another year of being in love with Nicolas, and that bastard not loving him back.

Worick leaned onto his elbows, hands framing his show-winning face. 'Well, it is not like he said he DOESN'T like me,' he thought to himself, releasing one hand to take the cigarette out his mouth so he could let the smoke release from his lungs. 'He's kind of hard to read.'

After all of these years, Worick would think he would know how Nicolas thinks by now, but he doesn't. There was this long distance between them he couldn't jump. He would never fully understand Nicolas, that man was a Twilight. However, he is glad they can at least communicate after all those years studying sign language together.

Worick inhaled more smoke, feeling it burn inside, effectively comforting him from the breeze coming through the open window.

A new year, huh...

Nicolas bashed him over the head with a baguette, making Worick clamp down on his cigarette and whip around holding his head. Nicolas looked at him, slowly blinking his eyes, face stoic. Worick quickly took his cigarette and snuffed it out on the ashtray on the windowsill.

"Not exactly the best way to greet someone." Worick gritted, rubbing the top of his head and making sure his lips were free for Nicolas to read.

Nicolas shrugged with a grunt, walking over to put the baguette and other groceries on the kitchen table to free his hands. He leaned back against the table, signing clearly. _'Not my fault you weren't paying attention.'_

Worick sighed, closing his eye and his brows inching together. He got him there.

The blonde didn't let his expression stay annoyed for long, opening his eye and flashing a bright grin in Nicolas' direction. "Dinner?" He inquired with a playful tone, but Nicolas couldn't hear it’s playfulness. Nicolas showed no reaction to his stunning grin, a grin that had won over many women. The dark haired man merely gestured pointedly towards the food.

Worick tried to keep his spirits up, walking over to dig through the groceries excitedly to see what they would be having. He frowned down at the food. Looks like sandwiches and canned soup again. Nothing very extravagant.

He lightly gripped Nicolas' shoulder so he would look at him, before letting him go and signing a little tiredly. _'You know, it's New Year's. You could at least have gotten some alcohol.'_

Nicolas shook his head, looking away and then back to sign: _'No. You are too touchy when you drink.'_

Well, that was the truth. Worick laughed awkwardly, but hoped Nicolas didn't catch the awkward tinge while looking at him. He straightened himself up and grinned again, even though he knew it had no effect on the other man. He signed animatedly, keeping the grin on his handsome features. _'Well then, how do you suppose we celebrate?'_

Nicolas hesitated, and Worick caught it and clung to it. Maybe something special..

_'There's nothing to celebrate,'_

Nicolas signed slowly, closing his eyes.

_'It's just another year.'_

His expression looked a little somber. Maybe Nicolas was thinking the same thing he was: there wasn't much to celebrate in their lives. Each new year came with new jobs, that was it.

Worick wished they had more to celebrate, but he admits Nicolas is kind of stuck with him. He wonders sometimes if Nicolas even likes him as a friend, or if he is just a really dedicated bodyguard. Worick tries not to think about it, instead choosing to recall their earlier memories of learning sign language together. His lips form a fond smile, and he closes his eye to reminisce.

He hears Nicolas' breathing close by and opens his eye to see the shorter man standing in front of him. Worick's fingers twitch at his side. He is awfully close. He feels his ears grow hot, and instantly wants a smoke.

_'What are you thinking about?'_ Nicolas created space between them to sign, looking like he was genuinely curious. _'You had a dumb smile on your face.'_

"Back then.." Worick began to speak quietly, before shutting his mouth abruptly to end his sentence. When he spoke again he was scratching his own head, looking away but keeping his face facing the man. "It's nothing."

Nicolas growled, gripping both of Worick's shoulders a bit too tightly to make him look back. **"DoN't LiE."** Worick winced, and Nicolas backed off immediately, forgetting his own strength. _'I hate it when you lie.'_ Nicolas signed curtly, his hand movements fast and direct indicating his irritation.

Worick almost looked away again but honestly didn't want to irritate him further, so he dragged his eye back to meet Nicolas'. "I was just thinking about us." He mumbled, and Nicolas had a hard time reading his lips so he rose an eyebrow.

"Are you happy with me?" Worick asked suddenly and clearly, the words just falling out of his mouth. 

He felt like he had asked this before. Except back then he just got an answer on how that didn't really matter, because Nicolas was his bodyguard.

Nicolas' eyes widened, and he crossed his arms. He let out a deep breath, bowing his head as if to think heavily. Worick waited, his heart beating a little faster than usual.

There was a long pause, and it reminded Worick of that long distance between them, a distance he could not jump.

_'..I'm not unhappy. Another year with you is..'_ Nicolas paused in his signing to lift his head and look Worick in the eye. _'..comfortable’_.

Worick didn't know how to take that. It wasn't like he said he liked him, but he didn't say he hated him or that he just had to be there out of necessity. It was progress, and it gave Worick a little hope that the distance between them was becoming a bit smaller.

"I'm glad." Worick smiled earnestly, putting a hand on Nicolas' shoulder lightly, affectionately but not too much so. He shouldn't hope for much more than that.

Nicolas tensed at his touch this time. 

He signed more carefully than usual, like he was thinking before he spoke. _'That smile again..'_ Nicolas leaned in, and Worick thought he caught a flash of a smile on Nicolas' lips but soon only saw his dark eyes. **"It'S DuMb."** Worick heard these words cast to the side, like they always were.

Then their lips met for a brief moment, and Worick felt his whole body tense up. His face flushed like a teenager having their first kiss, even though he did sex work for a living.

Next thing he knew Nicolas had pulled away, lightly pushing Worick's hand off of his shoulder and moving past him to tend to the groceries. Worick felt like his lips were burning, as he reached to touch them with the tips of his fingers.

Maybe this year will be better.


End file.
